1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch device, and more particularly to an automatic latch device that may be opened automatically when the latch device is heated to a higher temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical latch device is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a retainer 91 secured to the frame and a housing 92 secured to the door panel, and comprises a latch pin 93 slidably engaged in the housing 92 and movable toward the retainer 91 for engaging with the retainer 91 so as to lock the door panel in place. The latch pin 93 may not be opened automatically in fire such that the fire fighters have to break the door panels for extinguishing the fire. Some buildings have the walls formed by fixed glass door panels which are solidly secured in place and which may not be opened, such that the fire fighters have to break the glass door panels for extinguishing the fire.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional door latch devices.